Hidden Memories
by Sailor Sun The Brightest Star
Summary: Long ago, Pharaoh Aknamkanon had an older daughter, Shahira. She ran away, wishing to be free, leaving the throne to her younger brother, Atem. Switch to the present, Yugi Moto's older sister, Hanna has returned home from college. But what will happen when her simple song of spring makes her Dartz and the Orichalcos next target?
1. Ch 1: The Coming Day of Tomorrow

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke all stood around the Game Shop counter.

"Why did ya' call us here, Yug?" Joey asked, resting his arms on the counter. "I'm still tired from Battle City." Joey yawned.

"My older sister is coming home from college." Yugi smiled, sounding rather happy.

"You have an older sister?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, her name's Hanna." Yugi rubbing the back of his head. "She's been gone for the past four years and well, I wanted you guys to meet her."

"Oh yeah! I remember Hanna from when we were younger!" Tea said, smiling at Yugi. "She used to sing to us all the time, plus she's a really sweet person."

The group chatted for awhile, awaiting the arrival of Hanna Moto.

…

A girl walked down the street of Domino City, the city of which she had missed so much, a suitcase following behind her.

She had long, curly amethyst hair, eyes of the same colour and shade, she wore a brown top, blue jeans, a black jacket and black shoes. She was abut 6"1 and very beautiful.

This girl was Hanna Moto; the King of Games sister and college English major.

She stopped in front a shop, her grandfather's Game Shop. She smiled at the place as she walked up to the door.

"_Here I go..." _She released her air from her chest, most of which didn't remember holding.

Hanna then opened the door, light spilling into the rather shady shop.

…

Yugi beamed with happiness as the door opened, the light surrounding a familiar girl.

"Hanna!" He shouted, running over to her and jumping on her. She yelped but that surprise turned to happiness.

"Hi Yugi." She said, pulling him from her body. Yugi watched as her eyes trailed over to is friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said politely walking over to them. "Yugi, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh! Right, um..." Yugi began walking back to his place behind the counter. "Hanna, this is Joey Wheeler."

Hanna warmly smiled and shook his hand.

"Tristan Taylor." The same smiled remained as she shook his hand.

"Duke Devilin." Hanna shook his hand as he stared at her, trying to decide if she was really 21.

"It's great to meet you guys and great to see Yugi and Tea again as well." Hanna laughed.

"Hanna," Tea began, making her look at her curiously. "What was that lullaby you used to sing to Yugi and I all the time when we were kids?"

Hanna thought about it for awhile, everyone staring at her. When she gasped in realization, everyone jumped at her sudden sound.

"The Coming Day of Tomorrow." She answered, sighing dreamily, remembering the sweet song's every word.

"Do you remember it?" Tea asked, sitting down on the counter.

"Like I sang it yesterday." Hanna smiled.

"Sing it."

"What?" She asked, a little surprised at Tea's request. "Why the sudden wish to hear a lullaby, Tea?"

Tea sighed, getting off the counter.

"I just remember it and you sound so pretty when you sing it, plus it's a nice coming home idea!" She explained, flipping her rather box like hair slightly.

"Alright." Hanna smiled. "Just this once, for you guys."

The group all listened carefully, wondering if Hanna was as great as Tea made her out to be.

"Yugi, do you still have my old music box in your room?" Hanna asked as she put her suitcase next to the counter.

"I sure do!" Yugi cheerfully said as he dashed up the stairs ad came back in a flash with a small black box.

Hanna carefully took it from him as the group watched her as she unlocked the box, sweet music beginning.

It played for a short little while before Hanna took as breath.

As she sang the words came out in perfect harmony like sweet honey.

_Haru ni saku hana_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame _

_Mado wo tozarsu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa _

_Kumo no ue _

_Yorokobi kanashimi _

_Subete daiete aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to _

_Kimi no te wo _

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

The music played as Hanna stopped for a moment, the group of friends in awe from her voice and were slightly yawning.

As Hanna began again, the all looked at her with shocked expressions.

_Aki wa mizube ni_

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu _

_Sekai no oku no_

_Kagirinai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi_

_Inori wa sasageyou_

_Ashita kuru hi wo_

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

The music suddenly became louder and so did Hanna voice.

_Watashi we michibiku _

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_Hohoemu youni _

_Utau youni _

_Hibiku kaze no oto _

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono _

Music played lightly and faded to a stop.

A few loud snores came from around Hanna as she looked at the teenagers.

She smiled at the sleeping teens.

Tristan and Duke had fallen asleep leaning against a wall, Joey had fallen asleep in a nearby chair and Tea and Yugi had both fallen asleep leaning on the counter, their sleeping heads resting on their palms.

"Have a nice nap." She whispered, picking up her music box and suitcase, walking up the stairs.

…

**Before you say anything, the song has importance to the story. **

**The song is actually 'Kobato's Song' from Kobato and I just love that song!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**


	2. Ch 2: Tablet

Hanna entered her old room and was surprised at how clean it was after four years. Her bed still had a clean, purple cover and sheets, her gray lamp had a fresh light blub in it, the gray carpet was still clean, her old computer still in the same place, not a single piece of dust anywhere in the room, all her family photos stayed on her dresser and even her closet had new hangers in it.

Hanna opened her drawers to see they were clean and empty as well.

"Oh Yugi..." She sighed, knowing he had been keeping it clean all these years. She opened up her window shutters, sunlight pouring into the room.

Sweet scents of spring flew at her as a breeze flowed through her amethyst, curly locks.

"_I wonder if Domino is the same..." _

…

As Hanna gazed out of her window, a figure in a cloak stood in an alleyway nearby, watching her enjoy the peaceful serenity of a spring afternoon.

A smirk covered his lips as Hanna opened her music box, the lullaby playing beside her.

"Master Dartz will thank me for finding Shahira." He chuckled quietly, throwing his cape behind him as he turned away.

…

Yugi ran upstairs, his puzzle bouncing along with the rhythm of his feet and his strange hair flowing slightly behind him.

"Hanna!" He happily shouted, recently awakening from a nap.

Hanna turned around from her open window, her music box playing quietly. She warmly smiled at him and tilted her head in slight confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking over and kneeling from her 6"1 position to his 5"1.

"I want to take you to the museum." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Hanna chuckled as well.

"Sure thing, kiddo." She ruffled Yugi's hair, though it stayed in place.

…

Yugi and Hanna strolled down the surprisingly busy street, Hanna towering over the rest of the crowd.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, studying all the seemingly mad or annoyed faces.

"No difference I guess..." Hanna sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back in front of it.

"So, have any new friends other then those sleepy heads back at the game shop?" Hanna asked, breaking the silence between the siblings.

"Well..." Yugi thought of Kaiba. "Sort of."

Hanna looked over curiously, her eyebrows moving upwards.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed, his eyes dragging down to his feet.

"I-" He stopped, hitting something as he toppled onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Moto." The voice was ruff and sounded very annoyed.

Hanna looked over at the person Yugi had run into.

He was the same height as her, short brown hair, dark blue eyes and she had never seen anyone wear so much clothing.

He wore a black shirt, black pants and shoes, a green belt with a silver belt buckle that had two big K and C on it, two blue straps were attached to his upper arms and ankles, two metal cuffs around his lower arms and he had a big, white trench coat that flared out around his hips, making the red lining visible and the same K and C were on a part of the coat's collar.

Hanna's eyebrows raised once more at him.

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend who isn't in your dweeb squad, huh Moto?" He smirked.

Yugi growled at him.

"She's my sister."

The boy raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"So, your still a dork?"

He shrugged, saying, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait," Hanna interjected. "Who are you?"

The boy looked rather surprised at her question, like she should have known.

"Seto Kaiba." He answered, looking at Hanna as if she was supposed to be shocked.

Hanna stayed calm.

"Who?" She crossed her arms.

She could have sworn she heard Yugi chuckle under his breath.

This, Kaiba guy, just rolled his eyes and walked around them, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"He seems..." Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "Pleasant."

Yugi chuckled and grabbed her by the lower arm.

Hanna gasped as he pulled her through the crowd, her long amethyst hair flowing behind her.

…

Alister was bowed before a shadowed figured, his cloak resting against his back.

"Have you located the soul?" The figure asked.

Alister nodded, looking up from his feet.

"Yes. A young girl named Hanna has the spirit of Shahira." He explained, his hair hanging in his face.

The figure smirked, twirling his hair around his index finger.

"I'm coming for you, Shahira. I need your powers to awaken the Great Leviathan..."

…

Hanna wondered the hallways of the Domino Museum, her eyes scanning over each artifact.

Yugi walked next to her, his eyes searching for something other then artifacts.

"_Where is it?" _He wondered, looking at Hanna briefly, seeing her rather bored expression. He sighed, his eyes scanning the room again.

"Hey, what's in there?" Hanna asked out of no where, pointing toward a staircase. On a sign next to them it read, _Selective Persons Only_.

"Oh, I don't know Hanna, but-" Yugi began, only to have Hanna run over to it.

She skimmed her hand over the walls of the staircase.

"Hanna, you can't go in there!" He called out, walking towards her.

"Screw the rules!" She laughed loudly, running down the stairs.

/Go after her, Yugi./ The Pharaoh said from beside her, appearing in spirit form.

\What, why?\ He asked, looking confused.

/The Tablet's down there./

And at that, Yugi bolted down the stairs after Hanna.

…

Hanna stared at the stone tablet that sat behind the glass case. The carvings were so beautiful, the story laid out across the stone.

"Whoa..." Hanna whispered to herself, her eyes gleaming in wonder.

"Who let you down here?" A beautiful voice asked from behind Hanna, making her spin around.

A woman with long black hair that had two parts put in golden beads in front of her ears, the rest hanging behind her ears, eyes of gorgeous blue. She wore a long ankle length shoulder revealing dress that had golden details around the edges of her neck and wrists and she wore a golden crown like piece of jewelry that went around her entire head and an emerald sat n the middle of her forehead, where the ends met.

But, around her neck was a strange choker like piece of jewelry. It had a big eye symbol with two organic like symbols on the ends of the eyes, a long golden string going around her entire neck.

Who was she?

…

Ishizu felt something pulse from her Millennium Necklace as the amethyst haired girl stared at her in embarrassment.

She touched it, focusing.

A girl who looked just like her, held her hands out to her sides as energy flowed around her, beads of sweat slid down her temples, her face tense with seriousness.

Ishizu snapped back to reality when the girl spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Miss." She chuckled, turning to leave.

"Wait." Ishizu called out, making her stop dead in her tracks, sweat dropping. "I have something I need to ask you." Ishizu removed her hand from her necklace and let fall back to her side.

The girl smiled, the smile vaguely familiar.

"What's your name?" Ishizu asked, tilting her head in question.

The girl chuckled.

"Hanna Moto."

…

**What a boring ending.**

**Hey!**

**I updated!**

**:O**

**~SStBS**


	3. Ch 3: Mysterious Woman

Ishizu gaped at her last name.

Moto?

Suddenly, Yugi came crashing down the stairs in a odd panic, landing on his bottom. His eyes snapped around the room in a desperate search for something. His eyes lingered over the tablet shortly until his eyes moved again.

"Hanna don't-" He stopped when he saw her having a conversation with Hanna. "Oh."

Hanna smiled at him as he got to his feet, his puzzle dangling from his neck on a chain.

"Anyways," She sighed, turning back to Ishizu. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Ishizu let air out from her chest.

"Well, you look familiar, that's all." She smiled, trying not to seem confused.

But, Hanna noticed her awkwardness though she ignored it, believing to be her imagination.

"How many other purple haired 24 year old's do you know?" Hanna laughed, flipping her hair.

Ishizu chuckled, trying to hide the fact she needed to speak to Yugi immediately about the woman from her vision.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hanna." She said, attempting tell her to leave. "I need to speak with Yugi about something."

Hanna looked over but smiled, nodding happily before she casually walked up the stairs with her hands in her pockets.

Ishizu instantly turned to Yugi, clearing her throat as the echos of Hanna's feet got very distant.

"Yugi, I saw something; a vision." She began, catching Yugi's attention. "It was of a girl whom looked just like Hanna."

"What? Does that mean..." Yugi looked at his feet, utterly confused. The Pharaoh appeared in spirit form, resting his hand on Yugi's shoulder, trying to comfort his partner.

"Show me." He finally said.

"What?" Ishizu asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Show me anything, even if you haven't seen it yet, please." Yugi begged, lifting his head, worried for his sister.

"Alright, if you insist." Ishizu sighed, placing her hands on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi held his breath as the Millennium Necklace's eye began to glow a bright yellow from it's center.

He then closed his eyes, the memory or future flowing his veins.

_..._

_As the battle against Zorc ended and Pharaoh Atem died, leaving the place to his cousin Seto, a woman with a white cloth over her mouth and head walked up to the palace. A beige sleeveless dress was upon her, no shoes were her feet however. No one could see the amethyst hair hidden under the cloth on her head, making her unrecognizable. _

_Two guards stepped in front of her, making her stop abruptly._

"_What do you seek?" One asked, holding his weapon. The woman looked at her feet, sand flying past them._

"_I am a traveling singer," She explained, the sand hitting her ankles. "I wish to sing for your Pharaoh."_

_The guards chuckled._

"_We don't let just anyone in here."_

_The girl looked them straight in the eyes, causing them to stop breathing. Shadowy hands crawled up the walls and latched onto their necks. They choked, attempting to beg for mercy but they couldn't as long as her eyes stayed locked on them, leaving them worthless._

_She pulled away, leaving them gasping for air as the hands disappeared, crawling under her dress. They looked at her as if she was a witch, their eyes begging to leave her presence but she stood there, staring at the flowing sand of the desert circling her ankles._

"_Will you let me in?" She asked again, her eyes inching closer to them as the shadowy hands inched out from under her dress._

"_Yes but please, don't hurt our Pharaoh." They begged opening the doors for the mysterious woman, relieved when the hands zipped back under her dress._

"_I won't," The woman said. "I know him too well to kill him."_

_Then the doors shut behind her as a slight breeze flowed against her back._

…

Yugi came back to reality, looking around for something clue where on Earth he was. A glass case, Ishizu's feet and a tablet.

The museum; and going by the fact he could see Ishizu's feet, he was on the floor, clutching his head by the temples.

"What did you see Yugi?" Ishizu asked, extending her hand out to help him up.

Yugi shook his head, the Pharaoh standing in spirit form looking very confused.

"I have no idea, but that woman has the same eyes as Hanna definitly." He muttered, running his hand through his unusual hair.

/We'll find out soon enough, Yugi/ The Pharaoh assured, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder, both of them smiling at each other.

"Right." Yugi nodded, giving the Pharaoh a thumbs up.

…

**O.o**

**That was intense!**

**~SStBS**


	4. Ch 4: Hanna's Strange Ability

Hanna sat in her room, hiding away from the world as she always had.

Whispers of air whistled around the room, shadows dancing across the walls and floors in beautiful deadly pattern. Swirl, twist and turn, over and over again as they crossed every wall.

These shadows had become normal, a strange ability Hanna had discovered at least four years ago. This power was rather scary when she couldn't control it, unable to make any eye contact or even look at anyone until these shadows calmed or disappeared.

That's why she had hidden in her room once more, the power overtaking her senses.

As the shadows continued to move around her gracefully, Hanna stared emotionless at the floor.

Afraid to even move her eyes an inch, she stayed motionless, her eyes staying perfectly still.

When had this entire thing started you might ask?

It all started when Hanna got to her college five years ago...

…

Hanna stared at the giant building before her, exciement running through her veins; her future was right in front of her. Most would be scared or nervous but Hanna was excited.

Hundreads of students scurried around her, all happy or afraid.

Hanna entered the building, pushing through a crowd of students and bursting into the blue area.

"New students, over here for the tour!" A tall elderly man called out, waving his hand around, the other cupped around the right side of his mouth.

She dashed over there, her curly locks of amethyst flowing behind her as she did so.

"Hi!" She greeted in a very chipper tone, surprising the man. But after a second or less, that surprise melted into a warm, greeting smile.

"Hello there young lady, what's your name?" He asked, looking at her, only an inch shorter then her.

"Hanna Moto, it's nice to meet ya!" She laughed, happiness bursting from her chipper smile.

"Are you here for the tour?" He questioned, about five other students, all much shorter then Hanna or himself, walked up behind them.

"Yup!" Hanna shouted, jumping slightly.

'Well, let's go."

As the group of new students walked in a group around the campus, Hanna felt strange.

A twisty feeling in her stomach, random dizzy spells and sometimes her legs got weak or lost all feeling for a second, causing her to stumble.

Her amethyst eyes shook in tensity as they turned into a room, Hanna pushing back the queasy feeling.

"Here, we have the library. Where you can learn about Ancient Greece, Anceint Roman or even Ancient Egypt-"

At those last two words, Hanna shrieked, pain shooting through her entire body as she got paralyzed with pain.

"Ms. Moto?" The elderly man walked up to her, a worried expression on his wrinkled face.

Hanna screamed as the pain got worse and worse with evey passing moment.

Why was it those words?

Ancient Egypt?

Hanna stopped screaming, her eyes falling blank as she fell onto the ground.

"Ms. Moto!"

Shadows burst from under her jacket, shooting across the walls quickly. Two hands formed, grabbing the old man by the shoulders.

"What is this?!" He cried, struggling to get free. Hanna's ever so blank eyes moved up to the old man choking and thrashing around in a panic.

"What's happening...?" She muttered, life trying to return to her eyes, flickering back and forth.

Suddenly, the shadows released the old man, dropping him onto the ground. The shadows shot back into her jacket, a gasp escaping her lips.

Life and control returned to her irises as she breathed in and out quickly, collasping against a shelf as her eyes shook in fear.

"What.. was that you freak!" A chubby boy shouted, helping the old man get up.

"I don't know!" Hanna cried, shoving her face into her palms, tears trying to escape her eyes.

"You could have killed him!" A large chested girl yelled at her, checking the old man for wounds.

"I didn't mean to, I-"

"Shut up, freak." The chubby boy said, leaving the room with everyone, taking the old man to get help.

Hanna sobbed into her hands, the shadows crawling out of her jacket and moving across the floor as her misery began.

…

Hanna sat in her room in the present day, the shadows beginning to fade away.

A sigh released from her chest, her eyes closing, the shadows zipping away into her jacket.

"Hanna!" Her grandfather's voice called out. "Yugi and his friends wanna know if you wanna go out for lunch with them!"

Hanna stared at her feet, a smile finally formed on her lips after the two hours she had been doing nothing but trying to calm the shadows.

"Okay!" She shouted, standing up from her spot on her bed.

Hanna opened her door, finally feeling okay.

Maybe an afternoon out wouldn't be so bad... right?

…

**Yes, I know that was short...**

**DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!**

**~SStBS**


	5. Ch 5: Escape the Past

Tea kept glancing at Hanna as they walked down the streets of Domino.

Usually, her amethyst eyes would be wondering the area, scanning everything carefully.

But, now they were blank as she stared at her feet, as if she was trying to hide something.

"Hanna, you've quiet." She finally said, the purple haired girl looking up in surprise.

"Huh?" Tea swore she saw odd shadows creeping out from under her coat. "Oh, sorry." She pulled the open sides of her brown jacket close to her, the shadows disappearing oddly fast.

"So, what's college like, Hanna?" Tristan asked, looking at her.

Hanna smiled for once, her eyes brightening for once in a while.

"It's a lot harder then you might expect but, as it goes on it's just a lot of fun." She explained, looking at the pointed haired teen.

He nodded, seemingly satisfyed.

Hanna became gloomy and grim once again, Tea's concern growing.

"How goes the singing?" She quickly asked the first question in her head.

Hanna looked over in surprise but joy hid in her eyes.

"Good. I never sang in college though, I thought it made me look childish, ya know?"

Yugi gasped, grabbing his sister;s hand, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"No! It's not childish if it's something you like Hanna!" He declared, his friends and sister staring in shock at his actions.

"Y-yugi?" She muttered, placed a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile on her lips. "I know that, but letting go is part of growing up."

Hanna walked away, Yugi and his friends suddenly sad.

…

Hanna walked, her hair flowing left and right with every step.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but singing is a thing of my past and that's what I want to escape." She said to herself as she turned into an alleyway that went home, thinking of that incedent on her first day in college...

She grabbed her forehead, the painful memories of her past piercing her soul and clawing at her heart until she was numb all over.

"Escape the past and it will all disappear..." She said, walking towards the alleyway's exit. "Disappear, go away, never come back..."

A shadowy figure jumped in front of her, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Make the pain go away, escape your past, is that right?" He asked, his two different coloured eyes stabbing her thoughts and grasping her essence, twisting her fate and changing her future.

The hairs on the back of her neck froze up like icicles, chills shooting down her spine and pain rushing her limbs, numbness overcame her movement, her eyes trembling as the figure stepped closer. Ardeline tried to zip throughout her blood, but it was paralyzed like the rest of her...

Somehow, this man had control over her senses and movements.

"Shahira..." He whispered, Hanna gasping as a headache pulsed, she stumbled backwards again, gripping her forehead.

"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded, the pain starting to make black blotches in her vision as she attempted to pull her hand into a fist and punch the man.

A low, quiet chuckle came from the shadowy figure. Hanna squinted, still unable to see anymore then his terrifying yet beautiful eyes.

"I've come to warn you, Shahira-"

"My name is Hanna! Not Shahira or whatever you're calling me!" Hanna shouted, pain flooding her system at that name again.

"Shahira," He began in his elegant yet cold voice, completely ignoring her last statement. "I've came to warn you, I need that power of yours." He pointed to her jacket, wind ripping it from her body, sending it skidding across the dirty ground of the alleyway.

Suddenly, the shadows released.

Shadowy hands morphed together in clusters, eventually fusing with the other.

Huge shadowy, almost completely transparent black wings formed on Hanna's back.

Hanna's eyes trembled in fear, a scream trapped in her throat.

"So, these are the _Dark Wings_ I was told of many years ago..." The figure reached towards the jacket, making it fly back onto Hanna perfectly, the wings disappearing in a puff of shadowy feathers.

"So, your power is even better then I expected, Shahira."

"I said my name is-"

"I call you whatever I wish."

Hanna's fingertips dug into her jacket, nearly breaking holes into it. Fear still filled her lungs, leaving her breathless for a moment, air eventually slowly flowing.

"What were those..." She asked, her eyes fierce as she glared at the dark figure.

"The Dark Wings, Shahira." He chuckled. "The symbol of natural shadow connection. The grow on the back of a natural shadow user, but when they become fully visiable, they cannot be hidden from others. They stay available to the human eye, leaving the bearer alone or heartbroken..." Hanna could faintly see a smirk grow on his lips. 'Like that day when you sang for Pharaoh Seto..."

Suddenly an arm, dressed in a white fabric, shot from the figure, clasping Hanna's forehead.

Pain shot throughout her body, her heart beating quickly as she collasped to the ground.

…

_Pharaoh Seto sat on thte throne, his eyes pinned to the floor._

"_My Pharaoh," A guard said, making him look up. "There is a woman who claims to be a travelling singer. She has requested you to hear her."_

_Seto rasied an eyebrow, knowing he had nothing to do at the moment but he was trying to decide if he should let her sing or not..._

"_Alright, bring her in." He agreed, sitting up straight as the guards opened the doors._

_A woman, tall and slim, she was dressed in a beige dress that reached her feet, her head hidden beneth a cloth over her head, leaving only her arms reaveled._

"_Good day, Seto." She said, not glancing up._

"_You address him as Pharaoh!" One of the guards demanded, hitting the woman in the arm, though she went unfazed._

"_Seto," She began again, the guard now angry. "I bring you a song of a tree I saw many years ago in another land. It is another language so it may sound confusing..."_

_Haru hi saku hana_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku _

_Seto sat confused, this song... was so familiar. The words were all things he remembered..._

_But, the fact she had called him Seto.. _

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue _

_Her singing voice was something burned into the back of his mind, though he couldn't exactly figure out what is was._

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete daite aruiteiru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te wo  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mo-_

_The girl shireked, throwing her head backwards. The cloth fell from her head, locks of a familiar amethyst cascading down her back._

"_Shahira?!" Seto shouted, jumping from his seat._

_No answer came from Shahira, she only screamed and gripped her stomach, her fingers digging into her back._

"_Help me!" She cried, shadows curling from out from under her dress, forming into her Dark Wings._

_Seto ran over, kneeling down beside his cousin._

"_Shahira, are you okay?" he asked._

_Shahira suddenly snapped upwards, her eyes blank as her Dark Wings became fully visiable. Black feathers flew around the room, Shahira breathing heavily._

"_Dark Wings in full form!" A guard cried, pulling Seto away from Shahira._

"_Hey!" He shouted, trying to help her._

"_In the name of Ra, die!" Another shouted, throwing a spear at the weak Shahira._

_In a disgusting sqwish of spliting flesh, the spear stabbed into Shahira's back. _

"_No!" Seto cried, watching her blood splatter across the ground in a horrifying picture._

_The guards crowded around her, all determined to kill Shahira. The sound splattering blood filled the air as the scent of it made Seto nausus._

"_Stop! Stop-"_

…

Hanna's eyes snapped open. She lay in the alleyway still, the world spinning around her, the figure kneeled beside her.

"Oh yes, my name is Dartz." He smirked. "Dartz, former king of Atlantis."

Hanna still couldn't manage to stay awake, her eyes closing slowly.

"Goodnight, Shahira..."

…

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SStBS**


	6. Ch 6: You're Not my Brother

Dartz looked down at Hanna, a smirk on his lips. He touched her face with the back of his hand, making her flinch.

"Now, now Shahira..." He said, "Don't resist the power of the Orichalcos..."

Hanna's face flinched again, her hands curling into fists.

Dartz continued to try to let the Orichalcos invade her mind, the seal flickering in and out on her forehead. It seemed to almost be working but he felt like someone was coming.

"Blondie..." He whispered to himself, pulling his hand back under his cloak. "Damn you."

Dartz jumped up onto a roof, disappearing back to where he was needed.

…

Somehow, Joey had wondered off from the rest of the group. Not knowing exactly how, his very own mind was boggled. He let all the air ouit of his chest, his shoulders dropping in boredom.

_Why da hell did I just leave? _He thought, brushing his blonde hair out of his face and behind his ears. _Now I have nothin' to do... I should just go home and see Serenity._

Joey turned into a back alley in order to reach home faster, dumb he knew but he wanted to get to his sister.

As he walked, he heard a small feminie groan from close by. He turned around, his brown eyes searching for the source.

He walked around cautiously, his hands out to his sides in order to protect himself in any way.

Soon, he spotted a silhouette sprawled on the ground, familiar amethyst hair fanned out sloppily around the body. He squinted in order to try and tell who it might be.

His eyes widened as he approached the female.

"Hanna." He muttered, rushing over to the purple haired girl. Joey shook her, trying to wake her. "Hanna wake up!" He shouted, shaking the motionless girl.

She groaned and gripped her stomach, curling into a protective ball. Her amethyst eyes fluttered open, weakly at the least.

"J-Joey?" She asked quietly looking up at the blonde brooklyn accented boy hovering above her.

Joey felt extermely relieved and help her sit up, her locks of purple tumbling over her shoulders. Joey noticed her knuckles were vaugly white, as if she had been clenching them together for a long time.

"Hanna, what happened?" He asked she blinked and rubbed her eyes to regain her sight.

"I don't know..." She said, nearly whispering. "I remember a man, with green and yellow eyes and white clothes..." She grabbed her forehead, cringing as if trying to remember something.

"You need to get somewhere safe." Joey insisted, helping her to her feet.

Normally, Hanna would have been much taller then Joey but since she was very weak, she slumped down ot his height, making it very easy for him to help her walk.

They walked down the street, old friends of Joey whispering around them as he walked Hanna down the busy street.

Then, he spotted the snobby rich boy himself; Seto Kaiba.

He was walking straight for him, though it appeared he didn't notice him.

Hanna's head was lowered, no one able to see her face which was good in case anyone saw them.

Suddenly, Kaiba's blue eyes snapped over to Joey lugging a tall girl with one of her arms slumped over his shoulder. A smirk formed as he made his way over to them quicker then Joey really wanted him to.

"Hey Wheeler," He began arrogantly, "Finally got someone who can handle a mutt?"

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Joey shouted, raising his free hand in his face. "For your information, this is Yugi's sister not my-"

He felt Hanna stir. Her arms twitched and her head rose slightly, her opposite fist clutched to near white knuckles like before.

"Hanna...?" He whispered, Kaiba raising an eyebrow.

"Seems your lady friend has a mutt's temper too." Kaiba snorted, raising his nose in the air arrgoantly.

Suddenly, Hanna's open palm had collided with Kaiba's cheek in a loud _smack _sound. Kaiba blinked in surprise as he head turned to the left, Hanna's hand lingering close to his face.

"He already said I'm not his anything, rich boy." She said rather loudly, much different to her previous quiet tone. "So unless you want another one, I suggest you shut up."

She tugged Joey forward by limping slowly past Kaiba, making him follow as her arm was still around his neck for support.

Joey looked at Hanna in surprise.

Had she just slapped Seto Kaiba for him?  
"Why did ya-"

"You might have pushed Yugi around a little in Middle School, Joey," She said looking at him rather kindly. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting anyone, not even rich boy, push around my little brother's best friend."

Joey found himself smiling at her, silently thanking her in a way.

"We need to get you to the Game Shop."

…

Yugi spun around as the Game Shop door opened, Duke, Tristan and Tea following in usion.

Joey stood there, Hanna hunched over with one of her arms supporting herself by Joey's neck.

"Hanna!" All three of them shouted, rushing over and Joey let her settle down on the floor.

Yugi pushed past his friends, which he usually wouldn't do, but he was worried for his sister.

"Hanna, what happened to you?!" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't remember." She said, looking at him with identical amethyst eyes as his own. "I'm sorry, Yugi." She lowered her head again, "I didn't mean to worry you guys or make you upset."

"It's alright," Yugi repiled, placing his hand over her's. "Do you recall anything?"  
Hanna slowly nodded in response, her amethyst eyes raising slowly to look everyone.

"A man," She began, "He dropped down in front of me and called me Shahira, He was in a black cloak and he had yellow and green eyes..." Inside her head, she decided not to mention the whole, 'Dark Wings' thing. "But when he grabbed my forehead, I collasped. Then everything went black. After that, I just remember waking up to Joey."

Yugi felt the Pharaoh stir at the mention of the name, Sharhira. He had an inward shudder.

\Pharaoh, what's the matter?\

/That name.../ The Pharaoh muttered in his mind, /It's so familiar.../

Yugi inwardly raised an eyebrow.

\Pharaoh-\

/Let me talk to her, please./

\Are you really sure about that?\

/Postive./

Yugi nodded, letting the Pharaoh taking over for a moment.

Right after that, Hanna's eye snapped over to him, her eyebrow furrowing.

"Where did my brother go?" She asked in a shaky tone of anger. "Who are you?"

The Pharaoh realized she could tell the difference between himself and Yugi quite easily.

"What do you mean, Hanna?" He questioned, trying to sound more like Yugi as a cover up.

"You are not my brother. Where is he?" Her voice remained shaky and angry, like she was about to burst into flames.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked Hanna, looking at Yugi like her. "It's certainly Yugi right there."

"No it isn't, Tristan." Hanna said, grabbing the pointy haired boy's shoulder and making him look better at the Pharaoh. "See how he holds himself? And how his eyes are much more serious?" She asked, looking at Tristan as he soon realized it as well.

"Oh my god, you're right..." He muttered as she released his shoulder from her iron-like grip.

Joey studied the features Hanna had pointed out, realzing they were much different.

"Who are you?" He demanded, grabbing him by the shirt. "Where's Yug?"

"Joey!" Hanna shouted, catching the blonde boy's attention. "It's Yugi'd body but..." She eyed him carefully. "Not exactly Yugi's soul, blondie."

Joey raised an eyebrow, letting Pharaoh out of his hold, dropping him onto his feet safely.

"You are correct, Hanna." The Pharaoh looked around at Yugi's friends and sister. "I am..." He looked confused, holding his forehead. "I have no idea who I am really."

Hanna's expression softened.

"You don't know?" She asked kindly, "I'm sorry."

"No it is not your fault," He began, "Just let me explain everything."

…

**Sorry for the REALLY short update.**

**I haven't updated in a while because I had a bunch of other things to write, like my works on NekoNekoRachie and Past Connections plus my request series, 'She Likes Fairytales' took forever to write.**

**Sorry about that, the next chapter will be longer!**

**Hopefully.**

**~SSTBS**


	7. Ch 7: Because I'm Here

Hanna and Yugi's friends all sat in the living room, all of them recovering from the entire story from 'Yugi'.

"So, you call youself Yami?" Hanna asked. "Because you forget your real name?"

"Exactly." This, 'Yami', guy repiled.

Hanna noticed his eyes were same shade as Yugi's and her own, but his eyebrows were pinned nearly together as if he was aggitated with something consantly.

_Probably the fact he can't remember anything... _Hanna thought, her heart now weighing more then an elephant, her eyes lowering.

Hanna looked over at Yami again, studying his emotions through his face.

Tea had whispered to her earlier that Yami was what Tea would call 'prepossessing' or 'breath-taking'. With a brooding face and serious look, it didn't astound Hanna in the slightest.

His hair was exactly like Yugi's, his face was almost the exact same.

He also held himself a whole lot differently.

Yugi himself sat slouched, but Yami sat proudly. But, the odd thing about it was that he looked as if he didn't notice it, like it was a daily routine. He had a very... regal presence to him, like when you meet a private school principal for the first time. His gaze was steadied, determined and with his eyebrows turned down, he looked as if he was ready to crush anyone or anything that stood in his way.

He surely wasn't anything like the brother she had known for so long, but there was no doubt in Hanna's heart and mind that they got along perfectly.

"Hanna," Yami began, making Hanna blink, realzing she had been studying him from at least five minutes. "Did the man call you anything paticular?"

Hanna searched her mind for that name... what had he called her again?  
Then it came to her.

"Shahira." It came out of her mouth, making her clamp her hand over her mouth.

Yami cringed, his eyes closing as he made a confused noise in his throat, his posture falling for a moment before insantly returning.

"Why does that name..." He grabbed his forehead. "Give me such a sense of deja vu?"

Hanna looked away, pondering the question in her mind.

"So, you say all you know is that you're some sort of Pharaoh that sealed his spirit-you-into the Millennium Puzzle grandpa gave Yugi when he was 7, right?" She asked, throwing the facts around like a whirlwind of information in her mind.

"That is correct, yes." Yami responded, looking over at her with interest. "Why?"

"Then..." She looked up. "You must have known someone named Shahira in your past life that looks like me or something of the sorts."

Yami looked as if he was considering it.

"I cannot argue, considering I have no memory of my past." He began, "But, I also cannot agree for the same reason."

"Makes a lot of sense..." Hanna looked around, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

Joey, Tristan and Duke all looked utterly confused.

"Wha?" Joey said, his eyes twitching in confusion.

"Why are people using so many big words?" Tristan asked, his jaw hanging open in the same confusion.

Duke stayed silent, his eyes saying it all for him.

"So," Tea said from next to Hanna. "You really a Pharaoh, huh?"

"I have heard." He responded, glancing at the brunette.

"Then that makes everything Pegaus and Yami Marik said true?" She asked.

"I would think so."

Hanna even began to notice his speech pattern's difference from Yugi's.

Yugi spoke like your everyday teenager, but Yami spoke like royalty-It was weird to hear coming out of her brother's mouth.

"Anyway, I should let Yugi back out for awhile." Yami said, glancing at Hanna. "Take care, my friends."

Suddenly, Yugi's face became so normal. His face became softer and kinder, his eyes so care free again.

"Well _that_ was dramatic." Yugi chuckled, rubbing the back his head nervously.

Hanna let out a chuckle too, happy to see hear her brother laughing again, like after she sung for him when he was 12.

"I would say so." She repiled, smiling. "How about some lunch on me?" She suggested, trying loosen the tense feeling that hung the air.

Joey jumped up along with Tristan.

"I'm up for it!" He proclaimed, running off.

…

Kaiba still stood in the same spot as an hour ago, his head still turned marginally, his cheek still burning with a blossoming pain.

_No one slaps Seto Kaiba... _He cringed inwardly, recollecting his memories of the amethyst haired woman.

"Seto?" Kaiba blinked, his saphirre eyes snapping back to see his younger brother, Mokuba.

Mokuba had long, choppily cut black hair that casscaded down his back to his middle and he had eyes of a lighter amethyst then Yugi's. He wore a blue and yellow horozintally striped long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and there was a curious expression plastered on his innocent face.

"What is it. Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, finally able to turn his head to look at him entirely.

"You've been standing there for almost an hour."

"Oh." Kaiba avoided eye contact with him, trying to hold up his ego. "I didn't notice."

"Well, we should probably get back to KaibaCorp."

"Yeah..."

Kaiba started to walk towards his building... before something made him stop walking.

He spotted _her _walking through the crowd, the nerd herd following in suit.

He glared in her direction, trying to avoid being spotted.

But, much to his anger, she glanced over out the corner of her eye.

_Damn it. _Kaiba inwardly groaned, attempting to keep walking, but his legs denied any movement as Yugi and his gang of weirdos plus his dork of a sister got closer and closer.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi waved chipperly.

"Oh." Kaiba sounded quite annoyed, but held it back. "Hi."

"What's your problem, Kaiba?" Yugi's stupid sister asked while flicking her head sideways to throw a lock of her amethyst hair behind her shoulder. "Not happy so see us?"

"Not really." He looked her right in the eyes, glaring intensly. "I didn't catch your name...?"

"It's Hanna." She repiled, rolling her orbs of lilac. "Ms. Hanna Moto, graduate of the college you haven't reached yet, kid."

Kaiba scoffed, suddenly in an argument with her in front of Yugi and his dork gang.

"I_ have_ gone to college and gotten a degree in business, for your information."

Hanna blinked in incredulity.

"Wha-what?" She asked dully. "You're like, 16!"

"What's so important about age?"

"Nothing but, I couldn't have done that at 16..."

"So you admit I'm better then you, huh?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY, KAIBA!"

Kaiba and Hanna continued to bicker whilst Yugi and Joey whispered to each other.

"They're like two cousins arguing over video games..." Joey breathed to Yugi, whom nodded in response.

"Yeah, like they're related or something..." Yugi returned the thought, Yami stirring the idea in the back of his head, though he tried to ignore it.

\Pharaoh?\ He asked, making the lost man jump.

/Oh, Yugi./ He sighed. /It's just the concept of cousins between Hanna and Kaiba, the wispy images of that Shahira woman and that man that looks similar to Kaiba from Battle City.../ Yami grabbed his forehead, cringing in confusion. /It just seem to be a huge unsolved puzzle jammed into my head./

\Don't worry, Pharaoh\ Yugi inwardly smiled at him, placing a calm hand on his shoulder in his soul room. \I'll make sure you get those memories back!\

/Thank you,/ Yami returned a smile, Yugi fading back to reality. /Yugi./

…

Soon, they group found themselves sitting in a fast food resturant.

Yugi and all his friends cramed onto one side of a table, whilst Hanna sat parallel.

"I don't see why you pulled me out of there." She said, sipping a large cup of soda. "I was about to win that argument."

"Yeah, because threatening to rip off his ears and stich them to his back as wings, is a great argument ender." Joey chuckled nervously, munching down on a hamburger.

"Whatever." Hanna huffed, sitting down her cup and crossing her arms and legs.

Hanna floated out of the real world, her mind flying off into her thoughts.

_Who the hell was the guy in the alleyway? _She wondered, her eyes narrowing as it rested against her chest. _He had a yellow eye and blue one on the opposite side... Long, verdant hair that gleamed in the shadows of the alleyway... He was handsomely terrifying._

Hanna inwardly groaned, her head bending forward, making a couple curly fragments falling over her face.

_What's the matter with me? I've been like this ever since I got home... _

Her heart thumped in her chest, a pulse of dark energy falling over her senses again.

"I..." She began, realizing her shadows were curling over her heart again. "Gotta go guys." She quickly stood up and ran away, leaving the group of friends confused.

…

Hanna stumbled around, avoiding people around her by twisting her feet like they were Twizzlers. Her face cringed and flinched, the red hot heat of her powers flowing quite quickly up her body from her feet to her chest. She gingerly placed a hand on her chest, her breaths heavier and rougher.

Wind rushed over her, her beautiful coiled locks of periwinkle flushing out behind her like lilac wings.

Hanna's lips trembled in fear, tears daring to form in the corners of her lavender eyes.

"Gotta..." She breathed. "Get... home..."

The world seemed to shake and twitch with every passing moment, shadows grabbing at her soul an ripping it to shreds. Blotches of black split into her vision, her eyelids half-closed and scared.

Her knees fell weak, crashing into the pavement, her hair relaxing against her hips.

Heat scorched over her entire body, slashing at her insides like a machete. This pain was a silver cutlass biting at her every angle and steaming her spirit to boiling point.

"Hey." A monotone voice cut into her head, but the world continued to blur and blemish with every fleeting second. "What... th...atter...ith...ou?"

All the words were cut off.

Hanna grabbed her middle, aches shooting over her limbs and organs like a savage holocaust. The world faded to nothing in a quick moment, in a flash of white, in a blaze of loss, in a glint of ephemeral... it was gone.

_What is this...? _She speculated, staring out into the worthlessness of destrucion. _It's never like this..._

"No, it has not." A figure stepped out of the shadows. Long, malachite hair tied in a lose ponytail, one orb of blue, then other yellow.

Hanna's heart stopped as the figure touched her chin delicately with long and regal fingers. Her eyes trembled as a smirk fell over his lips.

"Because I'm here."

…

**Welcome back~!**

**Hope ya like this chapter and I'll see ya next time!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


End file.
